1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine having an electric drive motor which is controlled by a control member received in a recess of the sewing machine casing and is connected to the drive member by a cable which remains connected to a control in the control member housing which may be unwound during the removal of the control member housing from the casing of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the presently known sewing machines it is difficult to accommodate a control device for such machines in a suitable manner when it is not in use. Particularly when the sewing machine is stored in a carrying case, the control device is often secured on the inside of the case such that it protrudes between the upper and lower arm of the sewing machine in the carrying case. With onepart covers, which are generally adapted to fit over the top of the sewing machine, such fastening is not possible. Here the control device is typically placed loosely on the lower arm of the sewing machine. When the machine is carried, it can thus slide back and forth and damage the surface of the machine or the needle bar or parts of the cloth presser.
The electric cable connecting the control device with the sewing machine presents additional difficulties in accommodating the control device. A sewing machine which is already known has a storage space for inserting the cable between the control device and the motor, but this space must be large, not only in length and width, but also in height in order to receive a hand-wound cable and to accommodate the cable plug so that the direct accommodating of the control device in the sewing machine casing would be technically impossible.